The Beautiful Things
by Hoshiguma-douji
Summary: Suwako always admired beautiful things, and Sanae was one of them...but could they always share their intimacy? (Sanae x Suwako commission for c0lB0h. M for sex.)


**A/N: I'm sorry about the paragraph thing. I don't know why it did that because when I copy and pasted it in from the document, it was formatted just fine...let me know if it's not fixed yet. **

Suwako sipped her iced tea and sighed. She almost felt like a stalker, watching Sanae sweep the porch with meticulous perfectionism as their lady Kanako was away. She always wanted everything perfect for her goddess.

But what was wrong with Suwako? She was an all-powerful earth goddess with a fun-loving attitude and a love for the world that Kanako did not seem to respect fully.

Was it because of her childlike physique? Suwako was unsure, but she knew for a fact that many women turned her down because of how she looked (and many rather shady guys liked her flat chest and low stature).

Suwako sighed a bit too loudly, accidentally-on-purpose catching Sanae's attention.

"What's wrong, Suwako-sama?" Sanae asked. She paused midsweep and eyed Suwako through her pale green fringe.

Suwako's cheeks flushed. All-powerful earth goddess or not, Suwako still blushed like a little girl, and she despised it. "Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking."

Sanae walked over to Suwako, resting the broom on the side of the shrine. "What's on your mind?"

"You." Suwako fixed her oversized brown eyes on Sanae's green ones. "You look really beautiful right now, and I've got nothing to compare."

Sweat dripped down Sanae's brow, and she wiped it aside hastily with her sleeve. "I'm not beautiful, Suwako-sama," she says with a light giggle. "Do you mind if I strip? It's awfully hot out here."

"Go ahead," Suwako replied with a smile.

Although she has had sexual encounters before, especially with her teenaged descendant, Suwako was not a goddess of perverted nature. She liked beautiful things; the song of the birds in the trees, the frogs by the creek, the breeze over clean blades of grass...and watching Sanae undress was just another of those beautiful things.

Sanae had perfectly shaped breasts, round and plump with enlarged nipples on the surface, like strawberries poking out of snow. Suwako let her eyes wander down Sanae's rather flat stomach down to her smooth, shiny legs, taking in all the revealed skin.

"Suwako-sama," Sanae giggled, "your eyes make me tingle all over."

"I'm going to be naked too!" Suwako announced before considering it in her mind. Instantly, her cheeks redden. "I mean...it's hot out…and I need to cool off…"

Sanae turned to her side, facing Suwako. "Are you feeling alright?"

Suwako shook her head. Eyes downcast, she admitted, "I think you like Kanako more than me. I mean, she's a grown woman and she's powerful and demanding...and I'm just this silly girl-creature. I attract pedophiles, not beautiful girls like you!"

"Suwako, don't say such silly things!" Sanae exclaims.

"And all that woman does is make you work! But do you even see how much I love you? How much I appreciate your efforts? For Kanako, it's never enough…"

"Suwako." Sanae sighed. "Of course I love you best. It doesn't matter how you look. Besides…" She let her voice trail into a whisper. "You were my first."

A daring thought crossed Suwako's mind. "Can we relive that moment?"

Sanae's eyes widened. "Here? In the shrine?"

Suwako nodded. "That's where you lost your innocence to me, Sanae-chan. On the floor of the Moriya Shrine."

"Oh gods, Suwako…" Sanae's cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of scarlet. "Alright. We'll do it again. That...really nice position that we tried. Tribadism." She exhales. "I love feeling you against me, Suwako. You're quite the woman, really."

"I'm...a woman?" No one had ever said anything so nice to Suwako before. She almost felt like crying, but instead, she laughed.

"You're a woman in my eyes, Suwako-sama." Sanae flashed her a sweet smile. "Come on. Let's go." Taking Suwako's hand, Sanae leads her into the Moriya Shrine, closing the shouji behind them.

It all started with a kiss, a gentle embrace of the lips. Suwako felt her mind go blank as Sanae wrapped her arms around Suwako's waist, pulling her up to her height. Their tongues met, warm and soft, mingling at first, then battling for dominance. Suwako moaned softly into Sanae's mouth, and the miko held her tight, devouring her tongue and ravishing her lips. The leverage Sanae tried to create made the two of them topple to the ground, the miko looming over the goddess.

Suwako lied beneath Sanae, meeting her eyes. She was keenly aware of the fact that her cheeks were flushed and she was panting, almost desperate for her miko's affection.

Sanae, too, was flustered. She removed Suwako's hat and brushed her blonde fringe out of her eyes. Normally, Suwako would protest and try to steal her precious hat back, but in the moment, she loved being touched.

The tension dissolved into excitement when Sanae asked boldly, "May I be on top?"

Suwako giggled. "Of course. It wouldn't exactly be reliving the moment, but it would be….aahhh…"

Sanae shut Suwako up by kissing down her neck, leaving light nibbles, sending shivers throughout Suwako's tiny body and a burning arousal between her legs. She squirmed, trying to conceal it, but Sanae tore off the goddess' clothes, desperate to reveal the excitement Suwako had between her legs.

Once her clothing lied in a pile, Sanae made a beeline for her labia, slipping her fingers around her slit. "Goodness, Suwako-sama...you're so wet."

Suwako couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure, but the sounds seemed to only excite Sanae further. She dipped her fingers inside her heat, and Suwako arched her back in desperation, but Sanae tisked. "I told you I wanted to feel you against me."

"But Sanae-chan...I want you inside…"

Sanae didn't bother listening. Instead, she swung her legs over Suwako's, holding her upright and joining their cores.

"Sanae…chan?" Suwako whimpered. She felt so small, so vulnerable, but in this moment, it was a beautiful feeling. In a strange way, she wanted to be dominated by Sanae. It made her feel loved and wanted, feelings she didn't usually experience when the older-looking goddess was around.

"Suwako-sama, I love you." Sanae searched Suwako's eyes, pupils heavily dilated with excitement and passion, and began to move her hips.

Their sensitive areas brushed against each other, and Suwako dug her nails into Sanae's shoulders, begging silently for more; however, the silence didn't last long as Sanae succumbed to her goddess' desires. Suwako emitted an unbecoming moan of pleasure, and from the look in Sanae's eyes, she decided against covering her lips.

Electric shock coursed through Suwako's body, and from the light in Sanae's emerald eyes, Suwako knew that her partner felt the same way. They trembled as one, their heartbeats matching up, meeting each other's rhythm in the sway of their hips, the sighs and screams.

The motions intensified in speed and roughness, and Suwako felt her orgasm begin to cloud her vision. Sanae, who never gave up on pleasing her goddess, was muttering unintelligible things in Japanese, tears forming beneath her emerald eyes. Suwako closed her own, lost in the bliss of feeling Sanae's moisture and clenching muscles against hers. When they came as one, it was full of light, a combination of all the beautiful things Suwako held so close to her heart.

Suwako looked up at her miko. "Sanae-chan, why are you crying?"

"It just...felt amazing, being with you." She wiped beneath her eyes. "Tears of joy, Suwako-sama."

They held each other for a while, looking at the light streaming through the shouji. As the two lied entangled in their afterglow, Suwako heard familiar footsteps approaching the shrine. "Sanae-chan, I think Kanako is back."

Sanae's eyes widened. "It's too early!" She jumped up and scampered around for her clothes, clearly not desiring revealing her nakedness to Kanako.

"It's definitely her." Suwako sat up, cross-legged, watching Sanae run around frantically.

"Well, do something!" Sanae hissed. "Ohh...she'll freak out when she sees what we've done!"

"We've done nothing wrong, Sanae-chan. We're consenting women doing what consenting women do."

"But we're related, Suwako-sama!"

Suwako sighed. She had wondered, in the back of her mind, if sleeping with her descendant was wrong, but she knew in her heart that there was nothing wrong with it.

"We are one, Sanae-chan, whether or not we're related" Suwako said. "You know how much you liked it and how much we adore each other...would you really cast that all out to impress Kanako? To maintain a clean image?"

Sanae sighed. "No…"

Suwako smiled brightly. "Then we'll just accept what we've done." She reached for Sanae's hand and entangled their fingers. "I've got your back."

Sanae gave her a smile. "And I have yours."

Suwako's heart raced slightly, matching Sanae's unease, but she knew they would be fine. For they were joined at the hip, two people who loved each other very much, two consenting parties in the act of beautiful lovemaking. And that was all that mattered to Suwako.


End file.
